You shouldn't sleep with your brother-in-laws
by shanileyba
Summary: After Holly and Harry Potter defeat Voldemort and finish school. They go their separate ways. Holly pursues her music, but at Harry and Ginny's wedding she makes a fatal mistake of getting drunk. She wakes up sandwiched between her new brother-in-laws, Fred and George. How does Holly react to this situation!
1. Chapter 1

There were thousands of screaming witches, wizards, and even some magical creatures packed together. The sound was so deafening that you could barely hear what people were saying. It was a sea of 'What'd you say?' and 'I can't hear you!'. The main stage was et and now all that was left for the concert to start. Then suddendly...

BOOM!

The lights went off and the floors opened to reveal one of the greatest bands in the wizarding world.

 _"Hello my little monsters, are you ready to rock?"_ A voice sounded over the audience. A roar of cheer filled the stadium.

"Hmmmm, bloody good cheering but I think you can do better. So to really get this crowd roaring I'm going to bring out the people you came to see! First lets bring out our drummer that loves ladies as much they love her, the half veela that loves fashion, and former Slytherin... Shannon Leyba! And lets not forget one of her best friends, the kind, the loving, the cute girl with the Ravenclaw smarts, our tamborine player...Abbey Clarke!"

A large platform rose with a set of drums and a cute pigtailed redhead that was decked out in green and silver cybergoth clothes. Another platform rose to reveal a shorter and orange haired girl that was holding a tamborine. Abbey was dressed in a hippie like outfit that was blue and bronze. The crowd went wild for Shannon, both boys and girls loved her sweet-sour personality and ever changing sense of fashion. While Abbey was loved for her sweet but clueless personality and her love for art. Togther they balance out each other in a sense, Shannon was preverse and masculine but when around Abbey she would turn into the protective big sister (even though Abbey was older).

"Next are the sisters of the band. These 3/4 vampire girls maybe sisters but they are far from similar. The oldest is being a true victorian fan, loves music, and the Slytherin leader of the band that shreds the guitar...Madigan Baker! The youngest being in Ravenclaw, the make-up artist of the band, and the baby of the band...our basist Becca Baker!"

A two platforms rose to reveal the tall leader of the band, Madigan, dressed in a classic victorian tailcoat outfit in her former house colors with her coffin shaped guitar. Becca wore a more modern fashion outfit in Ravenclaws colors and her shiny purple base.

"Our next member is the girl next door, the country cutiepie, and our personal dance coach on the keybords. She is the Hufflepuff you can't get enough of...Cassie Lapp!"

Another platform rose to reveal the brunette and her keyboard. Wearing a simple dress in her house colors, like the rest of the band.

"And the final member of the band! The vocalist..."

The crowds' screams increased in volume, people were jumping up and down to get a better look as the final platform rose in the center of the stage. It revealed a beautiful redhead with vibrant green eyes.

"...me, Holly Potter! And We. Are. The. Hogwart's. Crew! So let the concert begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

"That concert went awsomely!" Shannon said as she landed on the couch in their dressing room.

"Shannon, awesomely is not a real word..." Abigail corrected, not understanding the meaning of awesome.

"She meant it went really well." Madigan explained, to the smart but clueless Abigail as she set her guitar in its case.

"Hey where are Becca and Cassie?" Abbey asked as she looked for their missing basist and keyboarder.

"They went to their boyfriends'. Apparently Becca had a date and Cassie is getting proposed to tonight." Madigan sipped her water with a small smile.

"What?!" Abbey, Shannon, and Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah, her boyfriend told me, so he would know what time she would be finished at."

"I can't believe our little Cassie is going to get married! I have to design her dress!" Shannon was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I still don't understand how a person can settle down with a person..."

"Or people!" Shannon interjected.

"...or people." Abbey finished her sentence as she pondered.

"Not everyone can be a aromantic asexual Abbey. I mean, I'm a lesbian, Mad is bisexual, and Holly is pan. The only hetero ones are Becca and Cassie."

"Oh yeah, how are things with Mickey and Taylor doing?" Mad asked about Shannon's long term girlfriends.

"They are fine. Mickey is doing a shoot in Milan and Taylor is still in the USA for the fiddling championship. Which reminds me I've got to floo to Mickey's place before she leaves again. Bye guys." Shannon quickly threw some floo powder into the fireplace and left.

"I can't belive I've graduated from Hogwarts just four years ago and one of us is going to get bloody married."

"I always forget you graduated with Becca's class cause you busy hunting down the horcruxes." Abbey said aloud.

"Speaking of marriage, isn't your brother getting married soon, Holly?" Mad spoke as she diverted the the converstion away from Holly's darker years.

"Yeah, to Ginny."

"I always knew they would end up together."

"Ginny just to stubborn. She's a spitfire." The girls all laughed. Holly's face fell.

"I can't believe it's our last show..." Holly sighed as she remembered the previous shows they put on.

"...only for six months, Hols."

"I know, I know, but..."

"No buts. We've been at this for years and I thinks it is time we deserve a break. Which for me means relaxing in Italy." Mad commented, her usual tacit face becoming a funny stern one.

"I would also like to work on my animal studies. I've been able to get an internship with a highly rated zoologist." Abbey added. She was a muggle born witch and even before she found out, she wanted to be a zoologist due to her love of animals.

"Wow, you guys got it all planned out. I'm just going to use Fred and George's spare room as I help them with some of my new designs for wheezes." Holly looked a little sad that her break would be so uneventful.

"Holly, don't be sad. You need some mundaneness out of all of us. Even one of the savior's of the world has to have some time off."

"I must agree with Mad. You're history has provided fairly enough adventures already. For the sake of your health it would be recommended to avoid straining tasks."

"Fine. You guys can stop worrying. I have no plans to fight another Dark Lord anytime soon. The only thing I plan to do is to make sure Harry's wedding goes perfectly. I'm going to head out." With that said, Holly using her metamorphmagus ability changed her hair from long red wavy to short black straight, her green eyes to brown, and apparated out.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly stood outside the joke shop known for as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for a good five minutes debating whether or not she should go in. Though she had agree to their offer to stay with them she was still a bit uneasy about it.

This would be the first time seeing them after 4 years. Though it wasn't just them but entire Weasley clan along with her brother and friends. After Voldemort's defeat Harry and Ron went straight to becoming an aurors while she finished school with Hermione. Even after graduation the most she interacted with them was phone calls , letters, and gifts that she recieved or sent on special occasions. The only one she really visited was godchild Teddy.

Now Holly was always the bravest of the group and was never one to back down from anything. Whether it be dragons, giant spiders, giant snakes, or even a dark lord, but even she seriously had her trepidations. She wasn't sure how they would react to her return or how she would react to seeing them again. It had been years but the wounds left by the war were still fresh. Her bandmates, who had also participated in the battle, had helped her through the hard times and she them.

 _Maybe it's not too late to stay with Mad,_ Holly thought. Holly mentally slapped herself for even thinking that. She was not going to miss only brother's wedding! She took a deep breath and gathered up the courage.

"TO HECK WITH IT!" Holly screamed to herself as she went into the shop.

"SURPISE!"

Holly fell backwards in shock, landing on her butt. When she gathered her senses she saw all the people she had not seen in the last 4 years. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, and the rest of her frineds standing there with a cake.

"Well, who would have guessed, Gred. She can be scared."

"Looks like you owe me 1 galleon, Forge."

"Quiet, both of you." said .

"Nobody's really going to help me up." Holly commented as she picked herself up and walked over to her twin and their best friends. She looked up at her now taller-than-her twin brother.

"Harry." Holly said in a monotone voice.

"Holly."

"Hermione." Holly looked to her best friend.

"Holly."

"Ron." Holly looked at her honorary brother.

"Holly."

The group just stood their for a minute in silence while the rest of the guests watched from the side. They noticed Holly's hair turn purple as she enveloped her friends in a long I-haven't-seen-you-4-years hug.

"I missed you." Holly murmured into Harry's shirt as tears pricked at her eyes. Harry's eyes softened and gave his sister a pat on the head. She was still a big softie deep down.

"Don't pet me. I'll bite you."

"We know." A red faced Ron commented.

"We missed you too." Hermione added. Holly let go of them and composed herself.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said to the group as she wiped the tears from her eyes.


End file.
